


Взамен силы

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guro, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Один должен узнать, откуда черпает силы Лафей и его проклятое войско





	Взамен силы

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за беттинг aleks mac

Война длилась и длилась… Йотунхейм был лишён своего главного оружия и источника сил — каскета или, как его называли, Ларца вечных зим, — но клятые монстры не сдавались, словно подпитываемые некой жизненной силой. Только казалось, что вот — это последний бой, после которого царство преступного Лафея падёт, — но снова и снова синекожие воины бесстрашно шли на смерть. И не было конца этому сражению.

Один, царь Асгарда, понял, что для победы ему придётся истребить вражеский народ подчистую и для этого положить многотысячные войска асгардцев. Что-то поддерживало силу в, казалось, уже согнувшемся в рабском поклоне народе морозных гигантов. Но что это, ему было неведомо. Хеймдалль, всевидящий страж, указал ему на скрытую в мороке столицу йотунского царства. Могло ли именно там прятаться в инеистом паре от взгляда Асгарда нечто, по силе превосходящее даже каскет? Самые сильные воины и сам Один проникли сквозь обманные льдистые скалы, чтобы раскрыть эту тайну.

Главный град Йотунхейма встретил врагов ощеренными пиками воинов. Ледяные шипы размозжили не одну сотню асгардских голов, но Один не мог отступить — потерять в этом случае он мог неисчислимо больше. Он не увидел и не услышал, а лишь ощутил, что опять, как уже было, войско врага перед ним стало мощнее. Будто какое-то колдовство одарило их немыслимой жизненной силой. Но и царь Асгарда не был так прост и не рассчитывал взять нахрапом столицу ледяного края. Из защищённого заклятьями ящика он осторожно достал спящих птиц. Вороны царства, Хугин и Мунин, пронесённые тайно в скрытый за йотунским мороком город, встрепенулись, враз сбрасывая сонные чары. Один шепнул им искать, и сам, окружённый сильнейшими асгардцами, бросился следом, стараясь не потерять из виду стремительно летящие чёрные тени. Каждый шаг их отряда стоил одной жизни и среди асгардцев, и среди проклятых монстров.

Долго искать не пришлось. Тусклый от рвущего горло холодного пара, созданный будто из цельного синего льда храм выступил из морозного тумана скалой. Один почуял: «Вот оно. Там всё вершится». Толстые высокие двери смогли бы сдержать удары асгардских мечей, но против магического копья — Гунгнира — им было не выстоять. Толпы храмовников были разбиты и смяты жестокой злой силой.

Синяя кровь не успела даже застыть на камнях, как по ним прошёл царь Асгарда. С ним оставалось всего несколько сильно израненных воинов, тут же упавших в изнеможении. Медным смрадом гибели был окутан каждый угол йотунского храма. Но вдруг Один почувствовал, что есть в этом запахе что-то иное. Будто средь гнилостных мразей нашлось нечто непорочное, чистое… И невинно убитое. Он оглянулся, тут же увидев несколько зияющих темнотой арок. И, не задумываясь, смело шагнул в одну из них, откуда послышалось призывное карканье воронов. Птицы кричали, будто нашли именно то, что им было приказано.

Один сощурился, часто моргая и не веря в то, что перед ним открылось. Среди тусклых обломков прозрачного льда, в душном, воняющем мерзостью дыме он с ужасом разглядел невозможное… Сотни младенцев, вспоротых и умерщвлённых, сотни отрубленных рук, ног и разрубленных на куски тел — нет, это не могло быть возможным!

Шатаясь от представшего ему непотребства, он увидел в распахнутых детских глазах то, что и было секретом Лафея. Самая ценность, самая суть бытия — жизнь только-только вдохнувшего воздух ребёнка — вот та страшная плата, что отдал народ Йотунхейма ради мощного войска. Вечный закон — хочешь взять, так дай что-то взамен — действовал тут безотказно.

Вороны жрали, довольные пиршеством плоти, и в равнодушии к принятым кем-то запретам выклёвывали в детских телах раны. Птицам неведома жалость к умершим. Ну, а к живым, как с горечью признал Один, жесток царь Лафей. Лишённый главного своего оружия — каскета, — тот всё-таки продолжил сражаться. «Если бы я был на его месте? Неужто решился бы?» — Один боялся подумать об этом, но знал: «Да, я бы смог». Увы, но память оставит в хранилищах лишь победивших, павшие же лягут. И никто не запомнит их лиц и имён.

Слабый крик оборвал его полные страха раздумья. Он очнулся, не понимая, кто он и где. Стены были в разводах замёрзшей синей крови. Разбитые головы, по размеру меньше его кулака, истекали размякшими мозгами. Сделав шаг, он услышал и с дрожью отвращения ощутил, как захрустели тонкие косточки под сапогами. Пол под ним был липок от слизи из рваных кишок. Один пригляделся и увидел едва проступавшие на нём странные символы. Ему стало ясно, что смерти ещё не закончились.

Вдруг вороны чёрными искрами метнулись за его спину — проклятое отродье, йотунский царь, подобралось к нему и метнуло ледяное лезвие! Один успел поднять оружие, но тут же его голову пронзила дикая боль — лёд разбился о копьё, но острые щепы от него разлетелись, впиваясь в кожу и втыкаясь ему в глаз. Рука у хитрого йотуна не дрогнула — озлобленные птицы попытались заклевать его, но были сметены снежным порывом.

На звук боя явились оставшиеся в живых асгардские воины, но вмиг оказались за ледяными глыбами, которые обрушились с храмовых сводов по велению Лафея. Один кинулся, оскальзываясь на гниющих останках, вглубь тёмного зала, куда вели символы, начертанные на полу, и куда стремглав бросился сам Лафей. Снова раздался плачущий всхлип — и теперь уже Один не сомневался, что это ему не послышалось. В центре жертвенного круга его давний враг замер с занесённым кинжалом над телом хныкающего младенца. Взмах — и сила, полученная от смерти невинного, могла влиться в клятого монстра. Всего лишь миг и… Один увидел, что боль и смятение исказили лицо йотунского царя.

Этого было достаточно.

Враг был повержен и лежал с наставленным ему в грудь копьём — Один нацелился в сердце монстра и увидел в его глазах усталую обречённость.

— Что? Не решился? — зло засмеялся Один над ним. — Жалость сделала слабым? Знай, я решусь. Твоё царство падёт тотчас. — Рывок йотуна был предсказуем, и Один прицельно ударил его в голову древком копья, отправляя в беспамятство.

Снова послышались тихие слабые всхлипы — и Один прошёл в исписанный символами жертвенный круг. На каменном ложе алтаря барахтался в тряпках младенец. Невинный, плачущий и всеми покинутый. Выпуклые кожные наросты на нём складывались в знакомые узоры — Один уже видел такие. «Царский потомок? — он бросил шокированный взгляд на лежащего в забытьи Лафея. — Неужто?»

Вымазанный в синей крови кинжал, оставленный рядом с ребёнком, словно просился в руку Одина. Перед ним лежало дитя монстра. Чудовища, которым пугают в Асгарде. Один замер — и время словно исчезло, давая ему шанс на раздумья.


End file.
